Stars
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Ginny meets a mystery person for a picnic. Who could it be?


Title: Stars Author: LovelyPsychopath Rating: G Pairing: Ginny/Mystery Person Comments: This is a happy little fic that I wrote on a warm and breezy spring afternoon. This fic was like a breath of fresh air for me! Its my first fic based on Ginny, and I rather like the results. This fic was originally about Pansy, but it didn't fit her personality AT ALL. For all of you Pansy fans (all 10 of you), I promise that I'll write a Pansy- centric fic for you in the near future! You have the psychopath word of honor!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long and cold winter, the first signs of spring were finally emerging. As the snow began to disappear from off the ground, the winter sick students of Hogwarts began to emerge from the confines of the castle. One of these students was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny pulled her red hair back into a loose pony tail, and threw on the comfy blue sweater that had been one of her Christmas gifts. She didn't even bother to put on make-up or even look in a mirror as she headed out of the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
The Gryffindor girl made a right, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She entered cautiously, making sure not to run not to bump into any of the bustling house elves.  
  
Ginny stopped when she felt a slight tugging on one of her jean pant legs. She looked down, and smiled. A house elf stood next to her, grinning ear to ear. The small creature held what appeared to be a rather large picnic basket, with a colorful quilt rolled up and placed on top.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said while taking the picnic basket from the elf.  
  
With a small bounce in her step, she headed outside. She passed many students while she was walking. Some were simply sitting under trees talking or reading. Others were out enjoying the warm sun; but whatever the students of Hogwarts were doing, they were all outside.  
  
Ginny continued walking until she reached a small field. The field was covered with small, emerging flowers and hopping robins looking for food. Ginny took in a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air, and spread out the quilt. Then, she began to set out the items that had been hidden in the picnic basket: Cucumber, tomato, and avocado finger sandwiches, ice-tea with sprigs of fresh mint, assorted salads, fresh fruit, and two slices of home made Cherry pie. The red-head put out silverware, plates, and glasses for two people. Then, she waited.  
  
Ginny laid herself out next to the quilt in the soft cool grass. It smelled sweet and earthy, and tickled the back of her neck and ears. She stared up into the endless blue sky and watched the cotton like clouds drift lazily across the sky. She slowly closed her eyes, the sun covering her body with its warmth. It wasn't long before she drifted into a soft and peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stars. Thousands of stars, all glowing and pulsing softly. Ginny gasped, her body twisting weightlessly in space. Slowly, shyly, cautiously, she reached out to one of the glowing orbs, and touched it lightly. It grew brighter, and softly hummed. The girl looked at her surroundings in awe. She could see everything, yet nothing; Feel everything, yet know nothing. She was bathing in an ocean of stars, each one connected to her. The air smelled of lavender and jasmine, and felt of silk against her skin. The humming of the stars grew slightly louder. They seemed to call to her.  
  
'Ginny' They called out, caressing her with their light. 'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny" A soft hand slowly stroked her cheek.  
  
Her blue eyes squeezed shut, but she leaned into the caress.  
  
"Wake up, love." Her blue eyes opened slowly, and she smiled.  
  
"You're late." Her love laughed softly, and helped her up.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." Her love smiled tenderly, and reached out to place a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It reminded her of how she had shyly reached out and touched the stars in her dream. Her whole body hummed in response to the touch. She crawled over to sit by her lover.  
  
"Let's just be together now." She said softly, her eyes half lidded and full of compassion.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Comments: Well? What did you think? WHO is Ginny's love? Male? Female? Which house? Think what you want, cause I'm not tellin'. Hehehe. Please review, and tell me your opinions/questions. 


End file.
